Wishing Well
by totoro
Summary: A late Valentine's Day ficcie with a twist ^_^ hope you enjoy ^___^


Author's note: thank you so much for all your kind reviews on my other stories!! I appreciate them so much and they make me happy ^_^!! Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishing Well  
  
The three figures bounced, silhouetted against the dark skyline. They made their way home, hand-in-hand, with occasional light laughter breaking the awkward silence humming around them. They reminisced about their trip, each secretly wondering about the other.  
  
The orange-haired boy on one end glared off into the trees. He hated that damn Yuki. What had he wished for when they dropped their pennies into that dark abyss? Kyou didn't care so much... except he thought he might have wished for the same thing as him.  
  
The majestic violet eyes of the opposing boy stared ahead, his head gently bobbing with the gait their little trio had fallen into. Her lilting laugh floated up, greeting his welcoming ears with the much-needed sound. He took a quick glare at the cat-boy's hand, enclosed around such a treasure. He narrowed his eyes quickly and, catching himself, turned his expression into a smile. The smile of a prince for his princess.  
  
***  
  
Her long brown tresses fluttered lightly in the cool of this early spring evening. They had had such a day together. Although Kyou had decided early-on that this would be her day with him, Yuki had made plans to take her out alone. The neko had violently protested, and in the end she had asked if he wanted to come. Soon, realizing her mistake, she was apologizing, but was quickly reassured by a surprisingly composed Yuki.  
  
After breakfast, which consisted of heart-shaped pancakes, hot syrup and tea, Yuki had handed her an envelope with a small pink flower woven delicately through two holes in the paper. She blushed, smiling quickly and opening it, only to have a small copper coin fall into her lap.  
  
"Ano... Sohma-kun? What is this?" she looked incredulously at the coin, flipping it from one side to the other. It had a small carved face on one side, a little building on the other. "It is beautiful..." she breathed, her big blue eyes studying it.  
  
Crimson eyes shone and a grimace painted the face of the cat, who wasn't even trying to hide his intense jealousy. "It is a penny from America, Honda-san. It isn't worth much, but I need you to keep it for now. I have one too, see?" that royal face smiled softly, gracefully holding up his.  
  
Kyou rummaged through his pockets for a moment, and finally pulled out a small silver coin. "What the hell are you doing with coins that is so important?! What a stupid idea," he hissed, flicking off lint.  
  
"You haven't even heard the idea yet, you idiot," Yuki's face turned deadpan as he spoke coldly to the carrot-top.  
  
"Damn Yuki..." he muttered, chewing the latter word with venom on his tongue. Yuki always had to upstage him, and seeing as Kyou hadn't gotten a present for Tohru, even a penny looked good. He would do something nice later, he promised himself.  
  
"Ano..." Honda-san's clueless little voice piped up, breaking the silence that had befallen the room. "What are we doing today?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"We are going for a walk," Yuki replied, which was followed by snorting laughter from Kyou.  
  
"Take a walk?! You can do that every day!" he exclaimed, bursting into joyous strings of laughter once more. "What crap!" Tohru stared at him, not quite understanding his point, and smiled a little.  
  
"Sometimes things are different on Valentine's Day, like your sudden love of chocolate on the last," Yuki spit out and headed upstairs. Kyou glared at Yuki furiously, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Honda-san, would you like to go?"  
  
"Ano... Oh I'd love to go! I didn't mean to imply anything before about your special walk! Gomen nasai!!" she bowed fervently.  
  
"Don't worry, Honda-san. I'm not angry with you. No need to fret." She beamed and they headed upstairs.  
  
That damn Yuki. He always knew the perfect things to say to make that smile shine through again. Damn him. Kyou stood up, glancing down at his wrinkled shirt and khakis. I'm ready to go, he thought. It is wonderful being so low-maintenance, unlike that stupid mouse who has to change every ten seconds. He grinned and headed out the door, running down a path into the trees.  
  
***  
  
"Ano... Sohma-kun, where is Kyou-kun?" her voice was intensely concerned, and she looked around the room, searching every corner to the last crack. "Did he go to the roof?"  
  
"I'm not sure... Where did baka neko get to?" Yuki's gaze hardened, thinking of how their special trip would be delayed by waiting for that idiot. That stupid cat better show up soon.  
  
The door to the front porch slammed open and Kyou marched in, out of breath and holding a small box. "Oy," he said between breaths, and shoved the box into the girl's hands. He blushed slightly and covered himself with a quick comment about "finally being even for last year's chocolates."  
  
Tohru blushed. "Ano... arigatou gozaimasu, Kyou-kun!" she opened the lid, her eyes widening as she revealed the chocolate-covered strawberries concealed inside. "Oh my! Okaasan! What wonderful friends I have!" she closed her eyes, holding the envelope and the box to her chest and smiling broadly. She opened her eyes, her face falling. "But I do not deserve this..."  
  
"Of course you do, Honda-san," Yuki gently took her hand. "Or else you would not have them." He smiled, and shot a look at Kyou. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Hai!" Tohru nodded, and Kyou offered to hold the box for her as he took her free hand. She smiled sweetly and they headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
She sprung lightly on her feet as she walked, her steps full of life and vigor. One would have never known she had recently lost her mother. Yuki loved that about her. She was such a resilient girl, so caring throughout her troubles. She smiled brightly, the sunlight lighting the wisps of her hair curling around her face. The breeze blew gently, causing little tendrils to float lightly, and her thin dress to waft in the breeze.  
  
"You look lovely today, Honda-san," he said casually, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Honestly."  
  
"Ah... Uhn," Kyou grunted in agreement and looked at the girl's pink face.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu..." she stuttered, trying hard not to turn absolutely red. "The Sohma's are so kind..." she smiled and continued walking.  
  
"Honda-san, what classes are you taking next year?" Yuki's gray eyes watched the girl's delicate features rumple as she thought blankly.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Aah what a stupid topic! Who ever heard of talking about school outside of school?! K'so nezumi, if you are going to drag us out here, at least be entertaining!" Kyou glowered at the other boy, silently challenging him.  
  
Yuki said nothing. That idiot shouldn't ever speak, he thought.  
  
***  
  
The low sunlight filtered through the trees, dappling the foliage-covered ground. Tohru sighed happily, holding the hands of her friends tightly. How wonderful it was to be with them. She wished she never had to give either of them up, and promised herself quickly that she never would. She took a strawberry from the box, and nibbled at it quietly, enjoying the sounds of the deep woods.  
  
What crap, Kyou thought. Well, not total crap, because she's here, but this whole walk thing is a load of crap. What if we run into Kagura?! Kyou put a hand to his forehead, groaning softly.  
  
"Ano... Kyou-kun? Is there something wrong?" Tohru stared at him with big, concerned eyes. He looked up, rebutting her comment with a soft grunt. She brought the chocolate-covered strawberry to her lips and chewed at the red flesh lightly. She licked her pink lips, and Kyou had to hold himself back from leaving Yuki in the woods somewhere and having Tohru all to himself. If only that fat cow were here to be distracting...  
  
Yuki smiled. Tohru was so kind, even if it was that baka neko. "There is something wrong with his mind..." he muttered casually and quickly began a conversation about the girl's cooking.  
  
"NAAA?! What did you say, you damn mouse?!" Yuki stared in his direction boredly, and turned his face away.  
  
He smiled as Tohru's eyes suddenly lit up. The sun had begun to set, casting a light orange glow on a opening in the woods. It was a meadow filled with flowers of many colors, a slight breeze tilting their heads towards Tohru. The trees, which loomed all around the clearing were strung with small sets of glittering white lights, each twinkling through the leaves. Tohru gasped, the sunlight glinting in her eyes, and ran over to a well in the midst of the field, stopping midway to pluck a small pink flower out of the grass and stick it behind her ear.  
  
Her mouth hung open in awe and amazement, and her eyes roved around the meadow as she slowly turned, taking all the elements in.  
  
"Well isn't this romantic..." Kyou whispered, and swiped a glance at Yuki, adding, "you pervert."  
  
"You weren't supposed to be here, baka neko," Yuki replied coldly. "And don't assume things about me. You know nothing." Kyou harrumphed, and began walking towards the well.  
  
Tohru leaned far over the side of the well, looking into the dark depths of it. Her hair hung down in small wispy curls. Everything was so perfect. The Sohma's had done so much for her, and now this! They were such beautiful boys, working together to make her happy.  
  
"Arigatou! This is the best present I have ever received, and I'm so happy you both cooperated together to do it! You are so wonderful!" she exclaimed, beaming brightly. She twirled again as Yuki stiffened.  
  
"Ah, uhn," Kyou managed to mumble out before being smacked in the back of the head.  
  
"Don't take credit for something you didn't DO!" and with that Yuki kicked Kyou into a bush and sent the entire scene a look from hell. Tohru stood dumbfounded for a moment and then realized what she'd done.  
  
"Aah!!! Yuki-kun gomen nasai!! I'm so sorry I didn't realize you did this all by yourself!! It is sugoi! Probably one of the best gifts I've ever received!! AAH!! Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun! I didn't mean to imply that your gift was bad I just love both of them so much and-" Tohru's strain of apologies was abruptly cut off when Yuki softly put a finger over her lips.  
  
"Honda-san, daijobu. It was an honest mistake. Don't worry, this is your day, and we are here for you. Just enjoy this with us," he clenched his teeth over the last word, glancing at Kyou who had picked himself up and was looking slightly more than startled. Tohru blushed, still a bit flustered from her mistake.  
  
"Hai..." she smiled. "What shall we do?" she chirruped, bouncing lightly again to the well. "It is wonderful!"  
  
"Well, why don't we eat the strawberries?" Yuki offered.  
  
"DON'T OFFER THAT! IT ISN'T YOUR PLACE TO OFFER MY GIFT!" Kyou stomped over to Yuki, and stood nearly nose to nose with him. "DAMN NEZUMI!"  
  
"Shut up," Yuki said simply, and opened the box. He took a small strawberry and held it by the stem, the red fruit towards Tohru. "Here you go."  
  
Tohru brought her hand up to take the berry, but Yuki pulled it away with a playful smile. "Ano... Sohma-kun... what are you doing?" she asked softly, trying again and being replied to with the same game.  
  
"Use something else to take it," Yuki smiled slightly, ignoring the redhead's protesting background noise. Tohru lifted a foot, spreading her toes. "No..." he groaned lightheartedly. She laughed nervously and inched her face uncertainly towards the strawberry. "Excellent."  
  
Kyou couldn't take the ambiance, the romance, the perversion of it all any longer! He frantically hurled himself at the happy pair, and as Tohru was about to bite the end of the stupid strawberry, he threw himself between Tohru and Yuki. Yuki, using the quick reflexes he possessed, immediately hit Kyou in the back and sent him flying into Tohru. Suddenly the field was enveloped in a large cloud of smoke.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are you doing on her, you pervert!?" Yuki yelled. A small orange neko sat on top of one of toppled Tohru's knees, hanging limply.  
  
"NA?!" he stood, his fur bristling. "Me a pervert?! Who's trying to feed her strawberries?! You hentai nezumi!!" Kyou scampered off into the woods, dragging his clothes behind him.  
  
Yuki shot the cat a look of ice, and stood. "Perhaps we should make our wishes, since it seems to be getting late."  
  
"Wishes? What wishes?" Tohru didn't understand. They got wishes? Was there something about Valentine's day she didn't know? She watched Yuki, the lights in the trees illuminating his soft expression. The overhead beauty of the dark sky with twinkling stars extended into the trees, making it seem like they were enclosed in a universe all their own.  
  
"Your penny, Honda-san. Have you never heard of a wishing well?" Yuki smiled, watching Tohru's face light up.  
  
"Wishing well! Why, Okaasan told me about them once, but I've never seen one! Oh how exciting!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands and retrieving her penny.  
  
"Okaasan told me about them as well, but I didn't believe her since she never showed me one! Hah... what a stupid fable," Kyou strolled out of the woods, crossing his arms over his chest, and smiled smugly.  
  
"Okaasan always told me always to believe in something, even if you've never seen it! Isn't it amazing, Kyou-kun? A real wishing well!" she hopped as she spoke, getting more and more excited.  
  
"What you have to do is take your penny, and think very hard about the thing you most want. Hold it in your hand and wish very hard on it with your eyes closed, and then throw it into the well. If you hear it hit the bottom, your wish will come true," Yuki explained, his features softening at Tohru's speech. How wonderful, he thought.  
  
Tohru pressed her coin into her hand, closing her fingers around it, and closed her eyes tightly. "Oy," Kyou interrupted. "You can't tell the wish or else it won't come true."  
  
"Ah, hai!" she said softly, and closed her eyes again. She softly mumbled to herself, her lips barely moving. Her forehead furrowed and she tightened her grip on the coin.  
  
Tohru opened her eyes and turned, dropping the penny into the well slowly. "Sayonara," she whispered. "Ganbatte!" and she turned her ear towards the ground. Yuki walked next to her, and Kyou, not to be left out, joined them.  
  
A small plop echoed up from the bottom of the well, and Tohru's face lit up with a huge grin. "Ara! It hit the bottom! Waii!!" she squealed and danced around happily.  
  
Yuki was next, and he gently squeezed his coin for a mere moment before dropping it gracefully into the well. He leaned far over the wall, and listened. Another splash echoed up from the deep, and Tohru exclaimed, "Hooray! Kyou-kun, it is your turn!"  
  
"Fine," he muttered, and took the yen out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, studying it is the dim brilliance of the lights. He walked hesitantly over to the well, and closed his hand around the coin, sitting nonchalantly on the stone wall.  
  
He shut his eyes. This was so uncomfortable. What would he wish for? Kyou knew what he wanted. He wanted to wish for Honda's love, but that wouldn't happen in a million years. He'd wish for the next best thing. He opened his eyes, glanced at Tohru, who was staring at him by now, and shut them again, wishing hard and flipping the coin into the well.  
  
Tohru smiled happily and leaned over the well, paying attention to the slightest sound. Nothing came back up the dark well hole, and she must have sat there for half a minute until frowning. "I don't think it worked, Kyou-kun... would you like to try again?" she smiled sweetly and handed him a yen from her pocket.  
  
"Iie, iie. I don't mind, it is stupid anyway," Kyou tried to mask his massive disappointment, and shoved the coin back into her hand.  
  
***  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sohma-kun, Kyou-kun, for such a wonderful day! I had such fun!" Tohru chirped when they got inside the warm house. She smiled, blushing a little, and kissed Yuki quickly on the cheek. He was slightly taken aback, but smiled softly.  
  
"Arigatou, Honda-san, for a beautiful day," he said quietly, turning and heading upstairs.  
  
Tohru turned to Kyou. "Thank you so much for my gift. I'm sorry your wish didn't come true, but maybe it isn't really a wishing well anyway! Arigatou gozaimasu, Kyou-kun!" he grunted softly, acknowledging her presence. She smiled, and leaned up on her tiptoes, giving his cheek a kiss. "Good night, Valentine." She smiled and turned to the stairs.  
  
Kyou couldn't move. My wish didn't work, he thought. There was no sound. I wished for her to kiss me, and she did, but my wish wasn't supposed to work... His eyes squinted for a moment, deep in thought, and then it hit the poor neko like a sack of bricks. If my wish didn't work... what did she wish for?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone ^_~ 3 


End file.
